This invention relates to a cable locking device and particularly to an in-line transmission shifter cable locking device for motor vehicle applications.
This invention is directed a design for a shifter interlock device which is particularly adapted for motor vehicles having automatic transmissions which are shifted through an actuation cable. The invention employs an electrically energized solenoid positioned in-line with the cable which forces locking elements into engagement with a cable shaft until some action is taken such as when the vehicle's brake pedal is depressed, thereon the locking elements are permitted to disengage the shaft, thus permitting free movement of the shifter cable. Since most modern vehicles with automatic transmissions use shift cables, the device according to this invention is highly adaptable for use with many motor vehicle models produced by various manufacturers. The present device further restrains movement of the transmission shift cable directly at the transmission shift lever and, therefore, attempts to actuate the shifter while the device is locked does not put extreme loads on the cable. The principal components of the device according to this invention are positioned within the vehicle's occupant compartment where they are protected from the severe outside environment. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, an adjusting mechanism is provided to accommodate tolerance variations which enables the effective length of the shift cable to be adjusted to provide locking engagement of the device at the desired shifter position.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.